The Inheritance
by madmonsterqr
Summary: The binds on Harry were erased when he confronted the Basilisk. His Inheritance emerges. How will the Wizarding World react when the heir of Zoran, Drakko, and Giledon, the purveyors of magic appears? How will Harry react when he discovers the truth about his Legacy and the plan to continue them into the future? H/Hr/FD might add more while writing this, the FD and Hr for sure.
1. It Opened

Chapter 1 It Opens.  
Sitting in a compartment in a train back to London is a raven-haired green-eyed kid. He has a thunderbolt scar just above his left eye and is currently wearing a contented smile. His name is Harry Potter. Snuggled into him is a bushy-haired girl who is currently sleeping. Harry looks down at this girl, no, 'his girl' more likely. She is Hermione Granger and he just asked her to be his girlfriend 2 weeks earlier, right after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. That was a whole can of worms that he wants to forget if only it didn't land him with a girlfriend.

He discovered a lot of things during that whole affair. The biggest is that Hogwarts is filled with sheep. Just a single rumor about him being the 'Heir of Slytherin' created waves that made him into a villain in everyone's eyes. Even his first friend and best mate, Ron Weasly, was afraid of him a bit in the early part of the scandal. 'Really? Something out of my control is my fault?'. All throughout that time, he had someone that he could lean on. His best friend, Hermione Granger. She didn't feel afraid around him, she was always encouraging him, motivating him, she even broke multiple school rules to help him. Brewing polyjuice potion, stealing from a teacher and even when an accident happens because of it, she didn't blame him.

Then she was attacked. Harry's world fell at that, but what he felt the most was rage. Nobody noticed it but when Harry learned that Hermione was attacked, his eyes glowed a dangerous and sickly green. If you look even closer, an outline of a rune can be seen. 'Something attacked Hermione, MY HERMIONE.' Harry didn't even notice that he called Hermione as 'My Hermione'. Harry didn't know what to do, he only did what he could, he just sat on her bedside and talked to her. He was there talking about anything he could to keep her company. In the 3 weeks that Hermione was petrified, he was able to talk about all of his life even his situation with the Dursley's.

Then when he discovered the paper in her hands, the dangerous glow in his eyes returned. Nobody but Harry, knew that his priority in going down the chamber wasn't saving Ginny, that was just his secondary priority, his first priority is revenge. Ron got Harry to get Lockhart down to the Chambers with them. That is when Lockhart reveals his own secret of being a fraud. The fraud with Ron's broken wand fell on his own sword and obliviated himself. Harry left Ron with the fraud and went ahead because of a cave-in.

He found Tom Riddle and Ginny. Besides her is the diary that he found and lost earlier this year. 'I guess Ginny had it since then.' Harry thought. Tom Riddle told Harry a lot of things like Riddle being Voldemort when he was younger, the true 'Heir of Slytherin' being Riddle and how Riddle was controlling the basilisk through Ginny that he was possessing through the Diary. That is when shit hits the fan, Riddle called the basilisk to kill Harry.

When Harry faced the Basilisk, he got cornered. That's when Harry's magic went haywire, one of the binds on his core got unsealed. Tendrils of lightning flew out Harry's body that managed to hold the basilisk back. During which, help came in the form of Fawkes clutching the sorting hat. Harry's instinct kicked in and his newly unsealed power provided him sight even with his eyes closed. He used his magic like sonar and was able to 'see' his surroundings with it. He grabbed the hat and reached inside wishing that it has something that can help him. It did. Harry was able to draw Gryffindor's sword from it.

The battle with the Basilisk was still difficult even after Fawkes managed to gouge the snake's eyes out. Harry was able to slay it by stabbing the roof of its mouth but in turn, a fang was embedded in his arm. Luckily Fawkes was there to save him. He 'saw' the diary and Tom Riddle share a connection with his 'sight'. There was also a red bond that was connected to Ginny and the diary. Harry figured that the red bond is parasitic and is using Ginny's life to power up Riddle. He then used the same fang to stab the diary to stop Tom Riddle from coming back. After that debacle, a lot of good things had happened. He saved Ginny, he stopped the return of Riddle, he showed the fraud that Lockhart was, and the best good of them all, he avenged Hermione by killing the basilisk. He even managed to free Dobby, a house-elf, from his abusive masters. All of that in one day, will this be the norm for him now? A man who is so focused on a child that the same child had to face him 3 times in just over a decade?

All of those problems, headaches, and fatigue melted when Hermione woke up. Harry was there sitting beside Hermione's bed inside the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey just smiled at Harry and asked him to help to give Hermione the Mandrake Restorative Draught. He helped by pouring it into Hermione's mouth and then massaging her throat to make her swallow the draught. Then he saw that slowly but surely the color was slowly returning to her features. Madame Pomfrey saw that and went to the other victims to administer the draught. Harry just kept rubbing Hermione's hand as the warmth in her hand is returning as well. When her eyesight was starting to focus and her stony feature is starting to fade, the first thing she did was to look for Harry. "H-Har...Harry..." She hoarsely said while turning her head to look at him. Harry reached out his hand and cupped her face "I'm here Hermione. I'm sorry this happened," the sadness in his voice can be heard. "Wait here a bit," Harry stood up and the disappointment in Hermione's eyes was evident when Harry removed his hand from her cheek. Harry got some water from Madame Pomfrey and made Hermione drink it.

"Harry, thank you, I heard everything..." whispered Hermione. Harry realize what she said and was about to panic about it. Hermione saw the panic in his face and this time, she reached out to Harry and hold her hand in his face. Then she pulled his face down towards her. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, "You don't have to worry, I will be here with you, always." She looked at Harry's eyes and saw them glow. Harry then leaned forward and put his lips on hers. Hermione was surprised but accepted the kiss and pushed her lips to his. When Harry pulled back, he gathered his Gryffindor courage, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend. Madame Pomfrey just smiled when she heard them. 'I won, I'm gonna look for those twins,' she thought to herself.

There was a bit of talk about Harry and Hermione for the next 2 weeks but the two of them didn't pay them any mind. The most vocal one was Ron but even then, he was admonished by his siblings for being a pig-headed git. Malfoy attempted to do something but Harry's glowing eyes made him shut up even before opening his mouth.

0o0o0

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione began stirring. She was still smiling when she woke up. She glanced at Harry and even though she is just 13, she knows that she wants to be with him for a long time, preferably forever. "Morning Harry," She sighed in happiness. "I would say Good morning too if it isn't currently 2 in the afternoon. A couple of hours before we reached King's Cross." Harry says then he leans close to kiss her forehead. Hermione's smile grew wider as this boy is now hers, her Harry.

She kissed Harry on the lips and hugs him tighter. "How will we meet again during the summer? I imagined your relatives won't let you out, the freaking monsters that they are," Hermione hissed. "Let me handle that. I can't promise anything though." Harry is combing her hair with his fingers. "But-" Hermione was about to object when Harry stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. "Let's just enjoy the last few hours to enjoy ourselves." Hermione just nods and closes her eyes. It was about to be perfect but as normal, the interruption will come as is a tradition in the Hogwarts Express. The door of the compartment opens and a red-head is standing outside with a scowl.

"So is that it then? The two of you together and leave me out?" Ron has been difficult for the past 2 weeks. He was brooding and muttering while looking darkly at Hermione and Harry. Jealousy was the only thing that can explain the youngest Weasley's mood. Hermione was worried that Harry might've stopped their relationship to save his relationship with Ron. Harry saw this and doubled down on kissing, hugging and flirting with his girl."Ron, if you don't have anything good to say, you better close that door before I force you to," Harry said this while looking at the scenery. "What he said," says Hermione with still closed eyes. "Listen here, Potter-" wordlessly Harry raises his wand and closed the compartment door, "Colloportus, Silencio".

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry. Ron was banging on the door but no sound was coming from it. "No, it is actually quite childish. At the same time, I want to enjoy our time before we get separated," Harry leans in to kiss Hermione. Hermione smiled even bigger. She liked Harry regardless but this side of Harry is the one she liked the most.

Hermione has seen Harry with different faces. The small shy boy in their first meeting, the depressed boy that will easily crumble when it comes to his situation, the clever boy that solved the mysteries about the philosopher's stone last year but this face is the one she likes the most. The brave and confident boy that will jump on the back of a mountain troll to save her. She smiles again and snuggles closer to her boyfriend. "I'm so lucky that I get to snuggle to you Harry, the others can get the boy-who-lived, as long as I can get you". The young couple just sighs in happiness and sat for the rest of the ride.

0o0o0

Harry briefly meet Hermione's parents. Harry chuckled to himself. "You're my opposite huh? I look like my dad but I have my mum's eyes, you look like your mum but you have your dad's eyes," he whispered to Hermione. She noticed it and laughed. Her parents, Dan and Emma Granger ask what was funny. They chuckled as well when Hermione answered them. Of course, there was annoyance is Dan's face when Hermione told them that Harry was her boyfriend. Emma though was smiling and was happy for her daughter, she might need to talk to her about the birds and the bees.

Harry said goodbye to them and kissed Hermione briefly and told her he will write to them. Emma smiled even wider because Harry wasn't afraid to show his affection. Dan though raised to fingers, pointed them to his eyes and then to Harry. Hary stiffened and just saluted to Dan. Hermione just puts her hands on her hips and made her father go back to the car. It was a fun banter between them and made Harry think about how to escape the Dursley's. When they separated, Harry still waited for another hour before his Uncle finally came to pick him up.

0o0o0

He was sent to bed without dinner. Vernon took all of his school things and locked all of it inside 'his' cupboard. Harry was just barely to smuggle his wand into his room. His room still has all the locks on them. When he entered his room Vernon immediately locked all of the locks and was chuckling to himself, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry is sleeping semi-peacefully. Inside of Harry's body, his magical core is currently bursting with magical power. The remaining binds on his body were slowly being burned after the first one was released. His body is getting warmer and warmer as the binds are being burned away. When the clock struck 0:00, all of those binds were burned away and Harry's magic, instead of going wildly, became calm. It all looked peaceful but if you looked closely His eyes were glowing green.

o0o0o0o

Harry is in a white room, alone. He looks around and he started contemplating if he has gone crazy or that he was actually crazy and Hogwarts was actually just all in his head. "Now now, don't overthink it. We are in your head but Hogwarts is a real place." Harry spun around to find a man with raven-black hair and stormy gray eyes. He was wearing a black old coat and have bandages wrapped around his hands. "Who are you? and where are we?", asks Harry, curiosity can be heard from his voice. "Who I am and where we are is not of importance right now. All you need to know is that you have to go to Gringotts. Another set of instructions will be sent to you. But if it helps, the reason why this is happening right now is that you have opened your inheritance. It will prove to be dangerous if you don't go to a safe place to bunker down. Gringotts will be the perfect place as they also have the necessary information on how to handle you and your inheritance."

Harry was a bit miffed, this stranger just waltzes up to him and orders him around. He was about to rebuke him but as before his mouth opens, "You will explode with so much magical power that you could probably kill off everyone within a mile. You have about 10 hours before this happens." Harry stopped and cocked his head to the side, "What do I have to do then?"

"Go outside on the street, raise your wand and a bus will appear to collect you. Go to the Leaky Cauldron and go to sleep there to get your next instructions." The grey-eyed man just smiles and burns up. The man literally went up in flames and vanished. Harry then wakes up from his dream and looked at the clock. It was just half-past midnight and he immediately went to the window. He released Hedwig from her cage, "Hey girl, I'm going out and look for me at the Leaky Cauldron." With that, Hedwig flew away with a hoot. Harry looked under his floorboard to get the few coins he hid in it. He again went to the window and climbed down in the backyard.

Harry ran to the park behind his uncle's house. He wanted to go somewhere he wouldn't be seen by his relatives. He didn't want them to have an idea of where he went. He raised his wand and within 10 seconds, there was a big bang and a purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of him. "Kight Bus", he read. A lanky man is standing up on the entrance looking at a book. He looks at Harry and introduces himself, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

The conductor, named Stan, finally looked at Harry. He noticed something on his forehead, "Woss that on your head?". Stan wanted to convince himself that he knew this small, boy but he just couldn't put a finger on it, so he went and looked a bit closer. "Nothing, just...er...make up?" Harry couldn't make a good excuse as Stan is uncomfortably close trying to look at his scar. Harry reached up to cover his scar but something felt wrong. His glasses were gone but he can still so clearly. 'Huh? How can I see so clearly without them? What happened?' He looks back at Stan, 'Will he recognize me without my glasses?'

"Hmmm, Woss your name then?" "Charlus Malfoy" Harry just blurted out a name. "Malfoy? Black-haired Malfoy, never thought of that, where do you want to go, Charlus Malfoy?" Harry just smiled "Leaky Cauldron," He chatted with Stan a bit while they were traveling. He confirmed one thing, the glasses will not completely hide his identity. The Clark Kent disguise actually working is a surprise for Harry. His chat with Stan though is a bit disorienting, literally. With the bus running at full speed to full stop and doing 90-degree turns, Harry turns and smashes on and off his seat. Stan somehow isn't affected so Stan was just continuously telling stories to Harry. Their chat turned creepy as Stan tries to scare Harry about the Azkaban escapee named Sirius Black. After hearing the story of Sirius Black, he immediately hated the man.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry gets off the Knight Bus. "See you later Charlus Malfoy!" Stan shouted after Harry. Harry heard that as he opens the door of the inn. A couple of patrons heard what Stan said and looked at Harry. Seeing black hair instead of the Malfoy blonde set them off to muttering between themselves. Harry saw that and just smiles at them, this action made them even more animated with their mutterings. Harry went up to Tom the Bartender. Unlike the patrons, Tom recognizes Harry as he looks closely at the boy. "Need a room, ?" asks Tom to Harry with a wink. Harry just nods and pays Tom with a galleon, "A room with breakfast, how many days will that give me?" "7 days with breakfast and lunch" "I'll take it." Harry gets the key and goes to the rented room. He was already used to going to bed without eating so he just plops down on the bed and prepares to sleep. His last thought before he sleeps was 'How much shit did I put on the Malfoy's for that one?'

0o0o0

A/N Changed the end of the chapter to make it flow better. Or I at least attempted to make the flow better. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Zoran, Giledon, and Drakko

**A/N**

**WARNINGS**

**Power Level:** Godlike Harry

**Story Direction:** I'll treat this a semi-serious fic. There will be a story but it will be light but not fluffy light. Might have dark themes from time to time to ensure that the story WILL move on.

**Partners:** I wanted to put at most 3 more with them, I don't think I need to though. If I indeed put more people to make it a Harry/multi, I will need 1 pureblood or at least grew up knowing the pureblood customs. I don't even know yet if I want to add to the HP/Hr/FD pairing.

**Bashings:** I don't know if I want bashings on it. Ron is definitely going to suffer a bit as I have plans for him but I can't necessarily call it a 'bashing'. Would I want to bash characters? Definitely. The question is: Should I?

My own goals for this: Become a better writer. If you think it's shit, please tell me why it is shit. I started to write this for pleasure and to know my limits, so put me in my place and let me learn.

Why is the warning in Chapter 2? Because I can put it in Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer:** The Spanish Inquisition will blindside me if I don't tell everyone that I don't own Harry Potter.

**Question:** The dialogue of the characters. Should I let them be in a paragraph like how I'm currently writing or make them a separate paragraph for themselves or both?

Chapter 2: Zoran, Giledon, and Drakko

"Hello, again Harry," the black-haired man returned once again in the white room. Harry looked at him and asked, "So, What's your name? You know mine and I don't know yours." "I forgot to mention then. I'm sorry, my name is Giledon Potter. Yes, I'm an ancestor of yours, about 2000 years ago." Harry's eyes bulged out. "What?" "The explanation will be later when you get to Gringotts. Just know that there will be 6 of us waiting for you there, we will teach you and make you powerful enough to face your destiny." "And you'll be in Gringotts for that?" asks Harry incredulously. Giledon just smiles.

"Harry, you'll need some help. Call Dobby, yes, the house-elf. He'll come and help you. It would be even better if you make a bond with him. He'll probably explain why he needs to bond with you," Harry realized that his previous question was ignored. "He will help in getting your things for you, as well as shopping after you go to Gringotts. Oh, and don't forget your girlfriend it might take you more than a couple of days before you can talk to her again." Giledon says all of these in one breath. Harry barely understood what Giledon told him. Then a thought passes through Harry's mind, he looks at Giledon and asks, "How do you know these things? Have you been spying on me?"

Giledon laughed, "Let's just say that for now, your life is akin to entertainment for us. It might change after your visit to Gringotts." Harry narrowed his eyes with that reply. "Fine, just so you know, I hate people spying on me." "I know. When you reached Gringotts, tell them 'Lisana, Morgana and Helena sends their regards and that Giledon, Zoran and Drakko greet you.'"Giledon said simply. Like before, Giledon vanishes with a burst of flames.

0o0o0

_**July 1, 1993: Leaky Cauldron**_

Harry wakes up and the first thing he did was go to the pub downstairs to get his breakfast. "Good morning lad, what'd you want for breakfast?" A middle-aged woman asks as she wipes a glass with a towel. Harry smiles and answers, "Whatever you recommend would be great, I think." "Oh my, it's far too early for you to flirt with me," says the woman. Harry blushed a bit because of that. 'I wasn't flirting though...'

"The name's Crissy, I'm Tom's sister." "Pleasure to meet you, Crissy, still want your recommendation though," Harry shows a big smile to Crissy. She saw this and winked at Harry, which made him blush once more. With a giggle, she got Harry a full English breakfast and pumpkin juice. He wanted a treacle tart but with the amount of food he got, even a gulp of juice would be impossible.

Harry goes back to his room and locks the door. He then looks around and calls out, "Dobby...". With a small pop, a small creature with long ears, big green eyes and a pillowcase for clothes appeared. Harry notices that Dobby was wearing a single black sock. The same sock he used to trick Malfoy to free Dobby. "Great Master Harry Potter Sir be calling Dobby? What can Dobby do for Great Master Harry Potter Sir?" "Dobby, can you tell me what happens if you don't bond with a wizard or witch?" Dobby looks down and he looked like he didn't want to answer. "I won't be mad Dobby, I just want to know if my decision to free you was correct." Dobby now looked panic, "Great Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby be free from bad master so dobby be thanking Great Master Harry Potter Sir. If house-elf has no bond house-elf will go crazy or die after 5 years. Magic be leaving us without masters. Hogwarts has many magics that's why house-elfs be plenty theres." "So, how about this, Dobby, do you want to bond with me as my elf?"

Dobby jumped around and then hugged Harry's leg. Harry was smiling at his antics but it became a discomfort when Dobby keep chanting "Great Master Harry Potter Sir is the kindest wizard ever," over and over. It became unbearable when his over-sized jeans are now wet with elf tears. Considering Dobby's height, it now looks like Harry took a piss. It took a couple of minutes for Dobby. An idea came to Harry. "Dobby, can you transfigure my muggle clothes to robes?" With a snap of his fingers, Dobby transfigured Harry's jeans and jumper to presentable robes. "Well, that's done. Dobby, if you want me to bond with you, we will have ground rules. One: If you make a mistake, you come to me and tell me your mistake. Two: You will have a rest day every 7 days and then on that rest day, you get a galleon that you will use for whatever you want. Do we have an understanding?" Dobby looked like he wanted to argue but stopped. Harry could've sworn he saw a smirk on Dobby's face when he agreed. Harry and Dobby did the ritual which was just a simple Oath.

"Dobby, get my things from Privet Drive and bring all of them here." "Ummmm, Great Master Harry Potter Sir, do you want me to get the Tracking Charms first?" Harry was surprised since when did he have tracking charms. "Dobby, do you mean I have them on me? Can you remove them?" Dobby once again snaps and Harry felt the magic leave from some of his clothes. "Great Master Harry Potter Sir, should Dobby search Great Master Harry Potter Sir's items too?" Harry was incensed about the tracking charm. 'Why hasn't someone come for me yet? Why do I need those on me? Am I that untrustworthy?' This train of thought was immediately squashed as he was actually in the Leaky Cauldron when Professor Dumbledore told him to stay with his relatives. "Remove every tracking charms and the like from me." Dobby justs bows and vanishes. "I should've talked to him about my name, I'll do it later." With a sigh, Harry goes to the bathroom to wash-up.

0o0o0

When he entered the bank the first goblin he saw surprised him, or rather, the goblin was surprised. He went to the nearest teller and called out "Griphook! Long time no see, are you free for a couple of minutes?" "Well met Mr. Potter, certainly a surprise that you can recognize me," "umm, Well met, Griphook? Is that how you greet?" Griphook smiled, which scared Harry a bit, "Well met is used for long time acquaintances. If you want to learn goblin culture, tell me and I'll give you a book to study. What can I help you with?" "Oh right, Lisana, Morgana and Helena sends their regards and that Giledon, Zoran and Drakko gives you their greetings." Griphooks's onyx eyes grew wide, "Wait here , I do not think I can handle that greeting you gave me." Griphook said something in Gobbledegook and runs to somewhere himself.

Harry just stood there and just looks around awkwardly. He jumped when someone behind him called out for him. Griphook was standing behind him with a small smirk. "Mr. Potter, apologies for surprising you. Will you please come with me to the inner parts of the bank? Director Ragnok would be like to meet you." Harry was suspicious of goblin's apology, "Well, tell me how to greet him then I'll come with you," Harry tells Griphook which made the goblin grin.

0o0o0

They went to a room that has two dangerous-looking goblins in full plate armor. With spear and their sword on their hip, Harry assumes that they can probably take on a wizard if they were fast enough. The soldier knocked twice and a hoarse voice came from the inside "Let them in." When Harry entered, he thought that he was in a place he shouldn't be. Except for the furniture, everything looked like a dungeon or a torture chamber. There were a few blotches on the ground and walls, 'Is it just me or they look like fresh blood'. Then he noticed the goblin behind a table in the center of the room.

"Greetings Director Ragnok, may your blade tastes the blood of your enemy and your vault be filled with their gold," Harry says so as he bows down towards the supposed director. If Griphook looked professional with his suits, Ragnok looked regal. He has a pinstripe suit on with a lot of accessories that, instead of it looking gaudy, looked like they were there to tell the people that this goblin is to be respected. The most prominent feature about him was his heterochromatic eyes. One onyx like the normal goblin and one solid gold.

Director Ragnok grinned and answered back, "Greetings Young Potter, may you vanquish your enemy and take their gold." Griphhook salutes and gets out of the room. Ragnok looks over Harry, "So, Heir Potter, Teller Griphook tells me that you have a special message for me? He didn't tell me what it was as the message needs to be from the one who carried the message." Harry without hesitation repeated what he told Griphook earlier. Ragnok laughed with his hoarse voice. "Finally, you have come, we have been waiting for you for a long time. Come with me, we have to go to your inheritance vault."

As they were walking Harry was thinking and asks Ragnok. "Director Ragnok? I thought there was only money in my vault? I don't remember any significant items in my vault except the money inside it." Ragnok regarded Harry with an arched eyebrow. "Heir Potter, what you probably saw was only your trust vault, the Potter's have their vault. That would be a discussion for another time. What we are going to is the vault that was owned by the six people in your message. That message can only be known by Gringotts and the chosen descendant, which is you, Heir Potter." They walked to the minecarts but the one they rode on seems to be made out of shiny silver metal. Ragnok noticed Harry's gaze towards the cart. "That is mithril, Heir Potter. Only special guests and the Director can ride this. Your inheritance is in the deepest parts of Gringotts makes you a special guest."

0o0o0

Harry's hairs are all standing up. Apparently, the mithril cart has another speed than fast, it was rocket speed. They rode for minutes but if the speed they rode in was an indication, they traveled for a few miles. Ragnok explained that high priority vaults are miles under Gringotts and behind multiple defenses. Those include wards, both defensive and lethal, dragons, plural and of different kinds, then the normal carts are hit with the Impedimenta Jinx if they go to the vicinity of the high priority vaults. The carts are then subjected to face the multiple defenses. If they are thieves, well, not even the goblins would like to know what happens to them.

"This is Vault Alpha. The first vault of Gringotts. Zoran, Giledon, Drakko, Lisana, Morgana, and Helena were our first costumers. They were the ones who found the goblins of old and asked them for assistance. They let us have their treasures and trusted us to protect them. As payment, they taught the goblins magic. A debt we will never be able to repay." The reverence and worship can be heard from the Director as he talks about the 6 people. "The wizards and the non-magicals slowly forgot about them but the other creatures still have them in our stories. The Goblins owe them their magic, the Centaurs were taught the art of divination, the elves were given a family and the fairies were given their homes. Humans were also taught magic but not everyone has the talent to use it. Greed and jealousy showed it's head and since then the fight between the wizards and non-magicals intensified." Harry is just listening to Ragnok while looking at a door that looked like it is made out of marble and granite. "History wasn't my best subject but you just made me interested in it." Harry mused. "I'll take that as a compliment Heir Potter." "Harry, just call me Harry." Ragnok smiled and nodded, "Very well, Harry, as long as you call me Ragnok then."

They went closer to the door, Harry is throwing a questioning look at the vault door. He thinks it is granite or marble but for either of those materials to have the intricate and very detailed carvings seems impossible. The vault door is depicting an army looking up to six people. One of those people looks familiar to Harry. 'Giledon,' thought Harry. He can see the resemblance, as well as the bandages and old coat that Harry associated with the man. Ragnok went closer to the vault and grabs a dagger from one of the depicted soldiers. "I will have to take a drop of your blood, Harry. This will prove your identity and will give you access to the vault. You will have to go alone as I don't have the authority to enter myself. I also have an instruction that I have to leave you here for a few hours after you enter. Do you have a house-elf? Call them here so that any necessity of yours could be handled by them." Harry calls Dobby and asks him to get some quill and parchment and a few snacks on standby.

With the dagger that Ragnok took, Harry pricked his finger and dropped a few drops of blood on it. He gave it back to Ragnok who returned it to where he took it from. "I must return now Harry. I doubt I would be able to see what's inside. Most vaults like this have a shadow charm so that only the people allowed to see can look inside. I'll be back in 4 hours. Until then Harry." Ragnok walked and entered the cart. Harry saw the cart move, it looked like a single line of light as it traveled back to the surface.

0o0o0

A big groan was heard. Harry looked on as the door was split down the middle. Instead of swinging open, it is sliding into the walls. Harry didn't wait for it to fully open, with Dobby by his side, they entered the vault into a corridor that opens up to a big room that looks like a throne room. Where the throne should be, there is a dais that is holding a pair of gloves. "What do you think it is Dobby?" Harry looked down at his little friend. Dobby was shaking. "Dobby are you alright? Why are you shaking?" Dobby just looks at Harry, Dobby was openly crying with a giant smile on his face. "Great Master Harry Potter Sir, is the greatest wizard ever! Can't answer Great Master Harry Potter Sir, not yet. Not Dobby's place to answer, Great Master Harry Potter Sir" "Dobby, from now on, call me Harry or master Harry. Calling me Great Master Harry Potter Sir every time is a mouth full." Dobby just nods enthusiastically and pushes Harry towards the dais.

Harry feels a pull on his magic as he comes near the dais. As he gets nearer, the pull gets stronger and stronger. He observes the gloves and finds its design unique. For something that was supposed to be old, the gloves looked modern. The wrists are silver with runes carved on it. The palms were black leather that is suspiciously scaly, on the back of the hand, where the knuckles will be, are three designs that seem to be family crests. The part that covers the fingers is metallic with an intricate design. Harry picks up the gloves and sees that there are gems on the palm of the gloves. The left glove has a big ruby and the right glove has a sapphire. The gems are smooth and circular. He observes the family crests on the back. One of them is a wand and staff crossed with a rune on top of them. Another crest is a sword and shield with the shield on top, on the shield is an open book. The last crest is two hands on top of each other diagonally. On the fingertips of the hand on top are runes while on the fingertips of the other hand are different elements. Fire, water, air, rock, and lightning. (Disclaimer, the gloves were inspired by the x-gloves of the Sena from Katekyo hitman reborn but the gems are on the palms instead.)

Before putting them on though, he picked up the letter and read it.

_Descendant,_

_If you are reading this, then your inheritance has finally opened up and brought you to this place. There will be a lot of explanation needed but those talks will not happen inside this cave. Put those gloves on then make the gems touch. "Take me home" is the activation phrase. You'll be whisked away to where we will be waiting. It will be just a meeting but it will take time, 3 or 4 hours at most. We await your arrival._

_Your ancestors,_

_The Peverells, The Emrys, The Potters._

_P.S. You can take your elf with you, he will help with things around here._

Harry being surprised was an understatement. The Potter name is written along with Emrys. He doesn't recognize the Peverells but the Emrys are famous. That was Merlin's family name. 'There were Potters that knows the Emrys?! Hermione would explode!' "Dobby! Get a table and a chair, I want to write a letter." Harry goes to where Dobby conjured a table and a chair. He grabbed the quill and parchment and wrote to Hermione. After writing, he gave to Dobby, "Tie it to Hedwig and let her deliver the letter." Dobby looked offended at Harry, when Harry saw that, he chuckled. "Hedwig needs to fly so let her deliver it, I know you can deliver it. Besides, I gave Hermione instructions about something that will involve you anyway. So just wait for her, okay?" Dobby narrows his eyes towards Harry. "Yes Master Harry, Dobby be back later." Dobby takes the letter and disappears. Harry goes to the dais again and puts on the gloves. With his heart beating with excitement, he puts his hands together and shouts "Take me home!". A black hole appeared and he was sucked into it, the only thing that was left was a speck of light on the spot where Harry was standing.

0o0o0

_**At the same time:**_

"Wizengamot Session 14 of the year 1993. 1:00 P.M. Headed by Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. We are now in Session!" With a knock of the gavel on the table, Albus smiles at the members with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Yes, I'm leading this for the greater good.' Albus generally didn't care much for their squabble. He only cared when it comes to things that might affect his plans. For example, they tried to pass a bill to get Harry's guardianship. He stopped it because he needs him to be with his aunt. 'There is no greater love than love from family members' is his justification on why he left them here. He knows Harry is not accepted that well by the Dursley's. He doesn't believe that Petunia would let Vernon abuse her nephew by blood.

Then it happened. An earthquake with a wave of magic went through the whole Wizengamot courtroom. The whole room got silent because that was the first time that that happened. They thought that they were under attack. Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE along with her aurors that are inside the courtroom, drew their wands. Other members also drew their wand.

Albus looks around and looks for the source of the wave of magic. That wave of magic was powerful and he wants to know if that power can be put under control. He heard the sound of gravel against gravel behind him, it was heavy and slow. He saw the members look behind him and he couldn't help but think that they were looking at him at first. He looked behind and his face turned white. With fear and trepidation in his eyes, he looked around the Wizengamot members and the different department heads and members around the room. He wants to know if there will be someone who will give a clue on why did those seats appear. He only saw fear on the other members themselves. How could they not? The seats that appeared are the seats that represent the ruler of magical Britain and his advisors. 3 seats from those 4 hold 15% of the votes with the final one that has 35%. With that knowledge, everyone is afraid, no matter which faction you belong to. If those 4 want you dead, you can do nothing but sit down and die.

Behind Albus, 4 seats on a diamond formation appeared on a podium. The seats were golden with a crest. On the backrest are different crests. The three crests behind the diamond formation are known by people in high positions. These are owned by the Bloodsworns. The people who are the advisors to the Pendragon Line, the crest in front of the formation. Anyone who is associated with the Bloodsworns has the power that can rival the Minister himself, while the holders of these seats go beyond that. The power of these seats is even acknowledged by the ICW as these seats also represent the rulers of Britain. The wand and the staff: Zoran Line, the sword and shield with a book emblem: Giledon Line, the 2 hands with different things on the fingertips: Drakko line. Then the one in front, draconic hands holding a sword: Pendragon Line. The ruler of magical Britain and Magical Ireland. Those lines are supposed to be erased but with them reappearing, winds are going to change. However, one member of the court had greed in her eyes. She immediately stood up and went to touch the seat that appeared. Amelia Bones wanted to stop her but she was too late.

Cristina Montgomery has always been ambitious. She licked the boots of whoever is above her position. When the opportunity comes, she will claim the boots she licked for herself. Today was her first session in the Wizengamot. She just got promoted to be the undersecretary of the Department of Magical Transportation. She skimmed the book about the Wizengamot members, she didn't care about the detailed information. She read about the Zoran, Drakko and Giledon lines. Cristina, however, didn't understand the meaning of the appearance of the seats, only that they have the power above the Ministry itself. Cristina tried to seat on the Zoran seat on the left of the Pendragon Seat. The seat started to glow and Cristina was ecstatic, 'The seat accepted me!' that was her final thought. From the P.O.V. of the rest of the members, the seat and Cristina started to shine. Then Cristina's outline became thinner and thinner. As the glow of the seat vanishes, they saw Cristina's robes and her skeleton on the top of the seat. Before they even say anything, the robes and the skeleton turned to ash and was banished.

Albus didn't care for the woman but what he cared for was this: Who owns the seats and how to coerce them. The twinkle in his eyes is now on maximum. Minister Fudge almost pissed himself because he thought the woman would be his enemy then she was disintegrated. Luscious Malfoy wanted to take the seats but with what happened to that half-blood, he stopped. The risk is far too high. Amelia Bones is also sweating, she just wishes that whoever owns those seats are at least fair.

This is the day that the Forgotten Lines of the Bloodsworn and their king reappeared.

0o0o0

Harry appeared in a garden. In front of him are 6 people, three women and 3 men based on their appearances. They are very different from one another but there is a certain aura around them that scares him a bit. He faced a 60-foot basilisk and barely won. He got the feeling that if one of these people went against the basilisk, they would barely sweat before killing the monstrosity. One of them is Giledon, who is standing in the middle of the group. "Left to right," Giledon says.

The first pair walked forward, the man is carrying a bag of some sort. It looked like a fanny pack but it is hung around his torso. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt and trousers. His boots are without a doubt, dragonhide. Brown eyes and brown hair that is in a ponytail. The woman is wearing a long skirt and a white blouse. She has the same pack as the man. She has strawberry blonde hair that is long enough to be seen near her legs and blue eyes. The man began to speak in a gruff voice, "My name is Zoran Arthur Peverell and this is my wife..." "Lisana Mary Peverell" Zoran nods his head but Lisana bowed with one hand over her heart. Harry returns the gesture.

The next pair was Giledon and his partner. They couldn't be any different. Giledon looks like a typical sorcerer, long coat, bandages, and 2 hip pouches. The woman beside him is in full plate armor and a big sword that is at least 5 feet strapped to her back. She has blond and brown eyes that seem to pierce through Harry. "As I have said before, I am Giledon Potter..." "And I'm the poor woman who is stuck with this man, Helena Potter". Giledon just smiles at Harry while Helena saluted at him. He saluted back to the amusement of Helena.

The last pair was stranger than the other 2. Harry thought that the man had yellow eyes, now that he had a better look, the man has yellow slitted eyes. They look mysterious along with his shoulder-length white hair. He is wearing a smile that can split his face. Like Giledon, he is wearing an old coat but it wasn't buttoned-up and the hem of the jacket is very uneven. His trousers looked 3 times larger than his size. The woman has red hair and solid black eyes. Her red outfit hugs her figure unlike the other 2. (Imagine Bellatrix's costume from the movie but in red.) "The name is Merlin Drakko Emrys..." "And I'm Morgana "Le Fay" Emrys, this one's partner" Their voices sent a chill through Harry's spine. Merlin's voice sounded like he found a mouse to experiment on, while Morgana's voice was so seductive that Harry almost forgot that he has a girlfriend. Almost.

Giledon coughs to get Harry's attention. Harry jumped a bit and looks at Giledon. "Well, we have an urgent problem but we have to at least introduce ourselves. The 6 of us will train you for the next 7 years to prepare you for your destiny. As well as to prepare you to handle the Zoran, Drakko and Giledon Line. Welcome to the family." Harry fainted.

0o0o0  
Final note: does the Wizengamot feel apathetic? I just imagine that the shock of the new seats is a bigger shock than someone dying.


End file.
